


【路帕】错位

by lihuamaokoai



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihuamaokoai/pseuds/lihuamaokoai
Summary: 23路X26帕，人兽型警告
Relationships: Paulie/Rob Lucci
Kudos: 21





	【路帕】错位

好像有哪里不对劲。  
现年23岁的罗布·路奇一身工装走在卡雷拉总部中，公司内部的布局和他记忆中相比有着奇妙的错位感，原本一楼楼梯旁摆放的盆栽换成了一盆白玫瑰，公示栏贴着的是二号海上列车开通的新闻而不是五位工头的头条报纸，目所能及的每一寸空间似乎都重建过，让路奇产生了与此处格格不入的疏离感。  
更重要的是，他不记得卡雷拉有什么副社长。路奇看着那扇门上面的铭牌，野兽的嗅觉在提醒他从门后飘来的烟草味属于那个单纯好骗的年轻男人，但是，帕里成了副社长？这是什么时候发生的事？  
顶级特工的本能没有让路奇敲响那扇门，他现在需要整理一下自己的思绪，虽然来到七水之都的时间并不长，但是卡雷拉内部建筑的情报不可能和实际出入这么大。他转身悄然离去，猫科动物发达的听觉却精准捕捉到了从房中传来的询问：“为什么不进来？”  
路奇停下了脚步，一言不发推开了那扇门。率先映入眼帘的是刺眼的金色，夕阳的光芒从正对着他的副社长背后投下，眩目到路奇不得不用手掩住双目避免被灼伤。熟悉的雪茄味弥漫在整个房间中，帕里身着黑西装埋头在堆了半人高的文件之中，从那张眉头紧锁的脸上看不到丝毫曾经的稚气。他抬眼看了下处于警戒状态的路奇，忍不住骂了一句：“搞什么怀旧，嫌我不够烦是吗？”  
「路奇不懂你在说什么。」他像往常那样让哈多利代替自己开口，但是这对帕里来说似乎是种挑衅，当上副社长的男人脸色大变猛地一拍桌子站起身，嘴里骂骂咧咧地抄起烟灰缸就冲他扔了过去。路奇皱着眉侧过身轻松避过，烟灰缸随着一声巨响化为一地碎片，飘散至空中的烟灰纷纷扬扬，他在这一片混乱中瞥到了帕里愤怒的脸。  
“别他妈和我来这一套，罗布·路奇。”他咬着雪茄烦躁地收拾桌上散乱的文件，刚刚那么一闹帕里不小心把处理好的文件堆弄倒了，他粗鲁却精确地把没处理的文件分出来，拿起钢笔点在白纸上思索如何批阅。“我现在没空，天黑了再说。”  
真的很奇怪。帕里比他印象中成熟了不是一点半点，而且那个暴躁的反应可不是区区19岁的工头对待他的态度，这就好像，帕里一下长大了好几岁。路奇默不作声打量着房间，墙边摆着堆满档案书籍的红木书柜，乱糟糟的办公桌上除了文件还摆着一个路奇看不到照片的相框，墙上挂着冒烟汤姆的壁画以及二号海上列车通车时冰山社长和一号船坞工头的合影——合影里帕里站在最前面叼着雪茄开怀大笑，身边却没有路奇和卡库的身影。  
他悄无声息走近帕里，看了一眼桌上摆放的台历。路奇立刻就懂了这违和感的来源，不是他的记忆出错了，而是他来到了未来，一切都解释通了。  
“……怎么了？”帕里抬头看向他，刚才的怒火已经从金发青年脸上散去，取而代之的是疑惑。“不想说几句吗？你别告诉我堂堂CP0总监声带受伤了又要鸽子代劳。”  
CP0。CP9的王牌杀手听到这个名词时滞了一瞬，近到这个距离路奇轻而易举就闻到了对方身上的气味，浓重的烟草味，临海城市特有的水汽，以及罗布·路奇这男人用来标记所有物的气息。“……”路奇眯着眼睛瞥向帕里的后颈，高领衬衫根本遮不住猫科动物留下的咬痕，面前打扮考究的男人早就成为了猎豹口中的羚羊。  
意识到真相的瞬间难以形容的高昂感在路奇胸中升腾而起，他的嘴角忍不住扬起露出从容的微笑。“帕里。”相识至今他从没用自己真正的声音在对方面前呼唤这个名字，而对方习以为常般应了一声。修长的手指触上帕里试图遮掩的伤痕，对方瑟缩了一下没有闪躲，这根本是给了路奇一个得寸进尺的信号。  
年轻的猎豹摩挲着年长的自己留下的记号，属于这个时代的路奇和23岁的路奇有着完全相同的嗜好，帕里的后颈错落着深浅不一的咬痕。从年份推断应该是30岁的路奇把手掌下这具身体调教得很好，23岁的路奇只是这样抚摸对方的气息就开始紊乱了。路奇记忆中那个19岁的帕里如果被这样对待肯定会跳起来大喊不知羞耻，可26岁的副社长帕里依然稳住身型批阅着文件，仿佛早就适应了路奇在这种地方这样摸他。  
真是，有些不爽。路奇眯起眼睛，野兽的独占欲让他并不满足仅仅是获取年长自己的战利品，狩猎然后标记，猎豹蠢蠢欲动的本能让路奇不自觉变化出了利齿，他想撕开面前男人身上那件剪裁考究的西装，然后咬穿他的后颈，正如路奇一直想对19岁帕里做的那样。他的任务对象是个单纯好骗的男人，只要稍微给点奖赏立刻就会沦陷，然后乖乖地张开嘴把情报吐出来。  
“你今天有点奇怪。”帕里皱着眉突然说道，如果是平时路奇早就把他桌上碍事的文件推到地上，然后按着他整个身体压在桌面上操。他转过头正好对上路奇的目光，野兽写满嗜血欲的眼神对帕里来说并不陌生，问题是牙。“……你牙怎么变短了？”  
“你真是，被调教得很不错啊。”路奇冷笑一下给出评价，这就是30岁的他戏弄了整整7年的男人。虽然上未来的自己为他准备好的肉体有些不爽，但是野兽覆盖标记的欲望在路奇心中越燃越旺。“没错，我不是你的主人。”他慢条斯理说着，一把抓住帕里的脑袋将他狠狠按进桌上杂乱的文件堆中，贴近对方的耳边低语：“23岁的罗布·路奇，请副社长指教？”  
“……我懒得去问到底发生了什么。”帕里狠狠抽了口雪茄吐出缭绕的白烟，至今为止路奇什么样的折磨和惊喜他没经历过，上次见面时那白衣伪君子就提着一瓶政府新研发的毒药来拿帕里当试验品，他妈的路奇那混账说得玄之又玄吃了能忘记忧愁，不就他妈是媚药而已吗！“换个地方行吗，会把文件弄脏的。”他看向一边柔软的沙发示意对方移过去，路奇皱着眉并不打算听取对方的建议，CP9的王牌可不喜欢被人指使，帕里似乎也不是真的想挪地方，他甚至都没怎么挣扎。  
“……”不悦直白地写在路奇脸上，帕里就跟习以为常了似的等着他干，凶猛的野兽可不喜欢猎物如此温顺，太无趣了。  
“我知道你他妈在想什么，我不。”帕里得意地回望向上位者，和对方处了这么久他早就学会了在床上用一些小动作来反抗路奇，虽然后果往往是他被路奇折腾得更惨。“既然你说你23岁，那你的技术能满足我吗？”  
“……如此不知廉耻的话竟然出自你口中，真是让我意外。”路奇冷笑，看来人真是会成长的，当上副社长了都学会开黄腔了。  
“嗯啊，毕竟再羞耻的事儿咱俩都干过了。”帕里心不在焉地答道，然后两道绳索从他衣袖中飞出精准地缠绕住路奇把他绑在办公椅椅背上，“怎么不躲？”他跨坐在路奇腿上问，路奇淡漠地看着帕里，这个动作对方做得流畅无比，一看就是有过很多次经历。  
“没必要。”路奇哼了一声，“你又不可能真的伤到我。”  
“……我确信就算你现在13岁也是同样气人。”帕里恶狠狠地吐掉雪茄给了对方一个烟草味的吻，路奇皱紧眉，他不太喜欢这呛人的气味，帕里当然也知道，很快他就移开嘴唇向下吻路奇的胡子，手指熟练地隔着裤子抚摸对方的轮廓。“喂，都还没硬呢你就想上我？”  
“泄欲而已，能硬就行。”路奇淡淡地答道。  
“……妈的，不愧是你。”帕里低声骂了句开始脱自己的衣服，他随手丢掉解下的领带和外套，然后在脱衬衫时犹豫了一下。“你肯定不知道你五年后会对我做什么混账事吧。”  
路奇看到了帕里肩颈至胸膛深深浅浅分布着的伤痕，大部分都是利爪和尖牙所致的抓痕与咬痕，左肩有处刀伤，兴许是哪里的海贼给他留下的。帕里的腰际还有未消去的淤青，那些呈指印形状的淤痕明显来自30岁的路奇，23岁的路奇对此并不意外，他确信自己也会对19岁的帕里做同样的事。而遍布帕里上身的印记中，唯有右胸那处类似枪伤的圆型伤疤引起了路奇的兴趣。  
“你干的。”帕里扔了裤子对他说，“满意吗？”  
“如果在左胸就更满意了。”路奇把目光落在帕里的心脏处暗示道，他对自己会在未来对帕里下杀手毫不意外。帕里白了他一眼解开路奇的裤链然后从抽屉里拿出润滑剂倒在手中，细致地涂抹在路奇半软的性器上。他轻车熟路握住柱身上下撸动，指尖落在路奇会喜欢的位置服侍对方，路奇惬意地眯着眼睛享受赤身裸体的副社长进行服务。两年后的相处让卡雷拉的副社长明白了一个道理，适当的顺从能减轻自己的痛苦。  
帕里像完成例行公事般攀着路奇肩头坐下，湿滑的性器挤入臀沟，头部蹭着草草开拓过的入口。帕里缓慢地前后移动让路奇硬得更厉害一些，饱满结实的臀部早就熟悉了对方的形状，一举一动都是为了让主人获得最大的满足。“满意吗？小鬼。”副社长挑衅地扬起下巴，路奇惬意地点点头，用眼神示意对方继续。帕里哼了一声慢慢摇起腰，“你他妈才23岁。”他瞪着那张比记忆中更为年轻的脸庞，和30岁的罗布·路奇同样混账。帕里掰开自己的臀瓣缓慢地吃进去路奇半硬的阳物，如果是CP0的总监肯定容不得他如此温吞，早就羞辱得帕里浑身发颤。  
“那时候陪着你的我才他妈19岁。”帕里咬牙切齿说道，发狠地往下坐，没有得到充分润滑的穴肉拼了命得吞进入侵者，副社长因剧烈的痛苦抽搐着身子，额头埋在路奇肩颈上艰难地吸着气适应对方的大小。“你他妈是我的初恋。”  
“哦？”路奇好奇地扬起眉，身上男人的屁股根本就是为他量身定做的，每一处内壁都完美地贴合着自己的尺寸。他试着挺胯往里顶去，帕里当即发出压抑的喘息声配合路奇的抽插。“那你还有第二春吗？”他恶意地问着，在对方体内浅尝辄止，帕里不满地咕哝着平复下呼吸，开始找寻自己的节奏。  
“没有，满意吗？”帕里咬了一口路奇的肩头发泄怨气，他的牙齿远比不上猎豹那样锋利，只能留下一道浅浅的牙印。“我他妈被你骗了五年。”  
“很合适的时间。”路奇轻描淡写回答，他们的任务期限正是五年，足够23岁的路奇把埋进19岁帕里心中的种子浇灌至生根发芽，然后摘下熟透了的果实再拔掉根。  
“如果你回去了，帮我给那边的我带句话。”帕里很快就从痛苦中缓过神来，30岁的路奇最喜欢干的事就是从黑暗里冒出来然后按着副社长泄欲，逼得帕里学会了从痛苦中获得快感。“就说，我当初瞎了眼才看上你。”  
“这是26岁副社长的人生经验吗？”路奇嘲讽道，“一个被30岁的我养成宠物狗的男人？”  
“你知道你和30岁的你差在哪里吗？”帕里不为所动，“他比你嘴巴更毒，技术也更好。”他顿了一下，“还比你大。”  
23岁的路奇眯起眼睛，挑起一个不屑的笑容。帕里不再说话而是扶着路奇的肩膀自己扭动起身体寻求快乐，他确实被未来的路奇教得很好，每次抬腰恰好退到冠状沟处把头部卡在体内，每次落下路奇都能感受到温暖的穴肉热情地缠上来带给他最极致的体验。帕里粗重的呼吸声在路奇耳边回响，CP9的杀手一眼就看出来对方正沉浸在欢愉之中。  
“没想到未来的副社长是这么淫荡的男人。”路奇注视着帕里染上情欲之色的身体，帕里瞪了他一眼没说话，几下起落后原本干涩的肠道早已春水泛滥，路奇狠狠撞进去时甚至挤出了一些爱液，湿答答的液体从交合处溢出滴落在地板上。“不知道卡雷拉诸位员工见到这一幕有何感想？”  
“他们不可能有感想。”帕里对此嗤之以鼻，“没当场死掉就算你发善心了，对不？”拥住路奇的双手隔着白背心描画起对方背后的伤疤，帕里意味深长地在他耳边倾诉：“你是那种会把自己的所有物拿出来分享的人吗？”  
“当然不是。”他微笑道，“那么，你知道我接下来想说什么吗？”  
“不准射在你身上，衣服会弄脏的。”帕里不假思索回答，他适时解开路奇身上的绳索，身下的杀手并没有动手的意图，“你会在我想射时掐着我的脖子把我按倒在办公桌上，命令我不能高潮，然后往死里干我。”  
“那么，你打算怎么做？”路奇抓住帕里的手腕用力向里一顶，骑在他身上的副社长仰头发出黏腻的呻吟，大颗汗珠顺着发丝落下让那头金发略显散乱。  
“当、当然是……继续啊。”帕里喘了一下找回自己的节奏，难道他还能真不做了？“反正……你满足了就完事儿了。”  
路奇眼神一暗，他掐着帕里的脖子把赤身裸体的副社长扔进桌上的文件堆里，帕里骂了一句也懒得反抗，干脆手一挥把桌上的东西都扫了下去，那些破文件他根本不想看。帕里伸直的指尖触到桌角的相框时明显静止了一瞬，路奇顺着看过去，那是张很简单的窗外夜景，阳台上落着入睡的哈多利和属于帕里的护目镜，平淡到让人疑惑为何他会选择这张照片摆到桌上。唯一特别的，就只有外面金碧辉煌的街道了。  
“那是我这两年以来最恨也是最爱你的一天。”帕里慢慢说道，路奇调整了一下角度在他体内开始浅浅地抽插，“嗯……你听过黄金城吗？现在已经没了。”  
“嗯。”路奇点头，他当然是听说过这世界最繁华的赌博之城，而凭帕里那烂得要死的赌术，不用猜都知道后续。“你赌输了？”  
“嗯啊，差点儿就还一辈子债了。”帕里应了声，虽然23岁的路奇并不熟悉自己的敏感处，但他知道怎样让一个男人快乐。“然后你他妈就拎着一箱子钱把我赎回去了。”  
“我会这么好心？”路奇冷笑，火热的性器粗暴地在对方体内驰骋，不得不说帕里的屁股操起来很舒服，身下的副社长所给出的反应完全合乎路奇心意，帕里适时地在缩起后穴紧贴着路奇的轮廓，叹出压抑又淫荡的呻吟。  
“你、你当然不会……”帕里发出走了调的长音，紧抓着桌子边缘的手指甚至因过于用力而发白，他用氤氲着水汽的眼睛望向路奇，不甘和屈服混在满是情欲的眸子里诱发路奇的嗜虐心。“你他妈……可是买了我……”他伸手拉住路奇的手，对CP9的杀手轻蔑一笑：“猜猜你对我干了什么混账事儿？”  
“那当然是。”路奇俯身亲吻帕里的额头，他的指尖在帕里引导下触及到了一处伤疤，余光一瞥很快就意识到了那玩意儿的真面目。“给你刻上奴隶的印记。”  
“卡雷拉早就是政府的造船厂了。”帕里哼了一声，拉着路奇的手绕着轮廓描绘那处伤痕，“我他妈……是卡雷拉的副社长，还能去给海贼当狗吗？”路奇微凉的指尖有一下没一下摩挲着帕里小腹处的印记，年长的副社长抖着身子眯起眼睛享受对方的爱抚。“可你怎么会满足这层关系？你必须亲自给我戴上项圈才会满意，是不？”  
路奇没说话，他硬掰开帕里的大腿让那东西彻底暴露在自己眼前，小腹处呈十字形分布的伤痕褪了血痂泛着肉粉色，他一眼就认出来了，那是代表世界政府的旗帜。难以诉说的高昂感带动血液冲向下腹，变化出野兽绒毛的手掌压在帕里小腹之上，利爪沿着直线划开愈合的伤口时身下的男人一瞬间产生了恐惧的神情。  
“喂、你要变身吗？”帕里颤着声音问，这道伤口时不时就会被路奇撕开，只为了提醒卡雷拉的副社长作为CP0总监玩物的身份。“别、混账给我去沙发……桌子会被你压塌的！”  
“……啧。”路奇皱着眉停下变身捞起帕里，仍连接在一起的部位随着每次走动起起伏伏，帕里紧抓着他的肩头发出近似哭喊的喘息，副社长似乎对变化到一半的人兽型阴茎适应良好，看来没少被30岁的豹子路奇玩弄。“满意了吧？”  
“相当……不满，要变赶快变，别拖拖拉拉的。”帕里勉强扯出一个挑衅的笑容，路奇瞪了他一眼抓住年长者的头发把他压倒在沙发之上，野兽的巨躯随后覆上金发男人相对单薄的身体，让身下的沙发因无法承重而吱嘎作响。  
“这可是你说的。”路奇用单手轻而易举握住了帕里的双腿向上一扯，暴露出的私处拼命吞吐着体内的庞然巨物。帕里发出断断续续的痛呼软倒在沙发上，冷汗密布在他的额头上无声落下，虽说23岁的路奇没30岁的路奇那样骇人，但是那个大小对普通人来说果然相当困难。  
“妈的……要不是、被你操多了，我肯定会吐一地的。”他拼命呼吸着空气让自己尽快习惯对方的尺寸，做到一半的性器突然变成凶器也是常事了，帕里根本不想承认他早就学会了如何从变身的路奇那里获取快感。“先、别动……快好了……”  
“真是让我意外，卡雷拉的副社长竟是对野兽勃起的变态。”猎豹的长舌舔过帕里的胸膛，只要路奇想他随时可以咬穿这具脆弱的身体。他当然是不打算等下去，自顾自地从帕里身上索取更多快乐。  
“还、还不是怪你！！他妈的都叫你等等了混账路奇！！”帕里大骂着抱住路奇强壮的手臂当作依靠，他的身体随着每次抽插大幅起伏，路奇那玩意儿实在太他妈大了，偏偏帕里早就被CP0的总监调教得越发喜爱疼痛。自最脆弱之处扩散开的痛楚一点点化为甘美的电流传遍全身，他紧皱的眉头一点点舒展开来，甚至迎合地扭动腰肢让路奇以最舒服的角度在体内横冲直撞。  
路奇当然不会怜惜身下的男人，彻底解放的兽性在叫嚣着撕碎面前脆弱的金发副社长然后吞吃入肚，每次顶入都狠到恨不得让帕里裂成两半。长期锻炼的身体良好地接受了路奇一切超出常理的兽行，帕里喘息着弓起腰将咽喉暴露在路奇牙下，根本是有意引诱路奇咬上去。  
“来……没事……”帕里给了对方一个眼神示意路奇随意，“反正、你还没30岁的你可怕……”  
轻描淡写一句话却精准激起了路奇的攀比心，他狠狠咬上帕里的肩颈，利齿刺入皮肤时路奇尝到了鲜血的味道，下半身甚至因此隐隐作痛，在帕里身上律动着寻找发泄通道。帕里倒抽了一口凉气没有挣扎，他还腾出只手抚摸路奇的下巴：“你看，不对。”他在路奇下嘴那处的侧后方指了一下，“咬这里，你能更满意，我会更痛，然后开始挣扎，接着我会害怕被你咬下一大块肉不敢动弹。”  
“……”路奇不满地瞪着他，CP9的杀手可不喜欢被人指手画脚，更不用说命令他的人是个一掐就死的普通人。  
“别那么看着我。”帕里当然能猜出对方所想，他苦笑一下，“我这是经验之谈……妈的，你以为我想当个受虐狂变态？说到底都怪你。”他慢慢说话的时候路奇撞到了他的敏感点，帕里差点儿就尖叫出声了。“你没背叛我的时候还有点人性，虽然同样变态，至少日不死我。”他被路奇翻过身体，脑袋埋进沙发垫双腿大开跪在地上，随着每次顶入发出愉悦的呻吟。“可、可那之后……两年之后，你他妈就不管了……”路奇狠狠咬在帕里的后颈之上，正落在30岁的路奇咬过的地方。“呜……反正、反正我都他妈……拿你没办法……”  
“你话太多了。”路奇品味着口中的铁锈味舔过嘴唇，被勾起的嗜血欲望让他渴望着更多的悲鸣，于是路奇肆无忌惮侵略着身下的男人。  
“呜！！”软成一滩春泥的身体因路奇的一举一动而发颤，帕里趴伏在沙发上由于太过舒适而落下大颗眼泪，被蹂躏至红肿的穴口滴下黏腻的爱液打湿了地板，路奇的尾尖搔着小腹处CP0总监亲手刻下的奴隶印记，让猎豹燃起更浓的杀戮欲望。“路奇……路奇、慢点儿……”  
脆弱的人类很快就抵着沙发射了出来，浓稠的白浊顺着大腿滑落而下，陷入痉挛的身体可没有被野兽放过，路奇把他捞起来毫不留情地贯穿至最深处，湿热的肠壁颤抖着包裹住还未满足的野兽，金发的副社长终于失去理性在他怀里丢掉余裕哭喊出声。  
路奇紧抓住帕里的后脑逼他抬头，心不在焉地听着年长者控诉他没拿捏好力道，低头吻上那张学不会闭上的嘴巴。他发出野兽的低吼泄在了被压制住的男人身上，过于巨大的射精量把本就污浊的地板弄得脏乱不堪。帕里发出一声又一声哀求让路奇至少退出去，他根本接不住猎豹如此恐怖的射精量，路奇只是冷笑一声在对方耳边低语：“你不是已经习惯了吗？看来30岁的我还没把你彻底教好。”  
路奇顿了一下，“看来，我需要替他调教一下你。”  
  
30岁的罗布·路奇从过去回到了现在。  
他气定神闲踱向帕里的办公室，还未推门就闻到了情欲的气息，眉头尚未皱起就又闻到了罗布·路奇用于标记所有物的气息。白衣总监推开办公室的门，办公桌上的文件乱成一团，地板上还落着沾有精液的白纸，而房间的主人身上盖着外套正躺在满是污浊的沙发上休息，满身刚刚留下的欢爱痕迹，不用问都知道发生了什么。  
“起来。”他拍了一下帕里的屁股让对方挪位，帕里发出痛呼不悦地从梦中醒来瞪着路奇，路奇不屑地俯视着他找了块干净的位置坐下，生怕弄脏了一身白衣。  
“干嘛，我刚送走23岁的你。”帕里缩了缩身体没好气地回答，无论那个路奇都是那么混账，从来不顾及普通人的身体状况。  
“我去见了19岁的你。”路奇悠然地说道，帕里兴趣缺缺地应了一声，“我上了他。”  
“嗯……是你会干的事。”帕里点点头，懒得评价这个混账男人。  
“我告诉了他，我将来会对他做的所有事。”路奇挑起一个愉悦的笑容，帕里冷哼一声没理他。“年轻的你得知会被我背叛时那个表情，比那时候的你精彩太多了。”  
“废话，那时候的我还没爱上你，你就做这种混账事。”帕里从外套里摸出根雪茄懒洋洋地坐起来点燃，脑袋靠着路奇肩头抽起烟，“你这是强奸吧？CP0总监大人。”  
“有区别吗？你迟早是我的，我做什么都没问题。”他傲慢地笑道，帕里对他翻了个白眼，一句话都不想说。“就是过去的我需要努力一下了，不知道他能不能满足19岁的你。”  
“别告诉我你变成人兽型上了19岁的我……”帕里头疼地问，路奇给了他一个模棱两可的笑容。“啧……懒得管你。不想评价一下我和23岁的你上床吗？”  
“那小鬼又满足不了你。”路奇嘲讽地扬起眉，目光瞥向外套遮不住的小腹处，看来23岁的路奇相当中意自己给帕里留下的印记，那地方新结了痂，一看就是被撕开过。“是不是，欲求不满的副社长？”  
“到底谁他妈欲求不满。”帕里恶狠狠咬着烟嘴冲路奇脸上喷了口烟，然后一把脱下外套扔到地上，遍布伤痕的赤裸身体压上衣冠整洁的CP0总监，他用嘶哑的嗓音发出邀请：“和年轻的我做放不开吧？要不要……”  
“第二轮？”路奇自然地接过话，取下帕里嘴里的雪茄扔到地上。  



End file.
